Trailer Despertar del Mal
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Un tráiler para mi próximo fic, en el cual también incluiré las biografías y los datos que necesito para los que quieran dejar algún OC, les pido leean meticulosamente las notas que dejare para evitar alguna posible confusión, gracias por su comprensión
1. Chapter 1

_Este es el Tráiler para el fic "Despertar del Mal", mismo que seguirá una vez que termine "Power Rangers Furia Legendaria", como en mis obras más recientes, también les dejare las biografías con el fin de ayudarlos con sus OC y finalmente dejare los datos que necesito._

 _Elijan el tema de su elección para escuchar el Tráiler:_

 **www. youtube wacth? v=JwhjLG1Fetk**

 **www. youtube wacth? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube wacth? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube wacth? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _Y he aquí el Tráiler, disfrútenlo._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler.**

… **El duelo final ha concluido…**

… **El faraón fue vencido…**

… **Su alma por fin descansa…**

… **Pero esto es solo el comienzo…**

… **De una nueva batalla…**

Una zona arqueológica descubrió algo-¡Profesora, encontramos algo!-informo uno de los excavadores.

La profesora a cargo tomo el descubrimiento y sonrió-Ya la encontré, estamos listos para proceder-.

… **Una carta tan misteriosa…**

… **Tan poderosa…**

… **Tan rara…**

… **Tan antigua…**

… **Que incluso puede destruir al universo…**

-¡No puede ser! ¡Encontraron la carta maldita! No queda opción, tengo que traerlo de vuelta-.

… **Una vida normal…**

… **No es más que un nuevo comienzo…**

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Joey.

-Lo siento, pero necesito a Yugi Motuo-dijo una figura encapuchada.

-¿El Rompecabezas del Milenio?-exclamo Yugi.

-¡Por favor discúlpame, esto te dará mucho dolor!-.

… **Un héroe caído regresara…**

… **Para el último duelo…**

-No puede ser…es…-Tea abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer al joven que volvió.

-He vuelto-dijo Atem sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Confiesa!-exigió Joey.

-Se llama Yubel, princesa Yubel, es mi hermana-respondió Atem.

… **El infierno se levantara…**

-Antes que la vida misma existiera, que el Reino de las Sombras se materializara, existía un dios que se transformó en el primer gran demonio, un ser de maldad pura y señor de todos los mundos oscuros, pueden catalogarlo como el padre de Zork si lo desean-.

-¿El padre de Zork?-.

-Un grupo de valientes guerreros, aliados con los espíritus que hoy conocen como monstruos de duelo se le opusieron y aprisionaron su alma maligna en una tumba, pero ahora esa tumba fue abierta y Pegasus sello esa alma en una carta de duelo-.

-Ese Pegasus no sabe cuándo dejar de causar problemas-.

-Hace poco esa carta maligna fue descubierta y si su sello es roto, entonces el rey volverá a levantarse-.

 **...Un nuevo torneo de duelos…**

-¡Presentamos a sus anfitriones! ¡Leviatán! ¡Umbra! ¡Eiki! ¡Anubrix! ¡Amazu! ¡Zaleska! ¡Abzu! ¡Los 7 Maestros Oscuros!-.

… **El Torneo de las Sombras ha comenzado…**

… **Un mal que no debe ser liberado…**

-¡Adelante Mago Oscuro!-.

-¡Convoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

-Quienes se atreven a lastimar a mi familia deben pagar muy caro por eso-.

… **Esta vez…**

… **Los enemigos son…**

… **INVENCIBLES…**

-Quien vive sin honor, muere sin honor-.

Una gran explosión que cubre a todo el planeta, cubriéndolo en un manto de oscuridad eterna, dos ojos rojos brillando en medio de esa oscuridad y una risa maligna escuchándose, misma que estremecía a todo aquel que la escuchara.

 **-He regresado-.**

 **YUGIOH**

 **DESPERTAR DEL MAL**

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **EN FANFICTION**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Pues este es el tráiler que se me ocurrio para este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, pero les repito, todavía NO estoy recibiendo a los OC, esperen a que suba las biografías y luego seguiré con los datos que necesito, por favor, les pido sean pacientes en este aspecto y no se adelante._

 _Bueno, por mi parte sería todo por el momento._

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el Tráiler, si tienen alguna duda o algo que les gustaría aclarar, pueden decirme con confianza, recomiendo por PM o por un comentario en mi fic actual "Power Rangers Furia Legendaria", como ustedes prefieran.**_

 _ **Gracias y nos vemos…en Furia Legendaria…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pues lo prometido es deuda y para ayudarlos con las creaciones de sus OC, aquí están las biografías de los personajes, cualquier duda que tengan, será un placer aclarárselas y ayudarles con sus respectivos personajes_

 **Y POR FAVOR, NO ME ENVIEN LOS DATOS HASTA QUE YO LOS PIDA, ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE**

 _Y he aquí las biografías._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Biografías.**

 **Nombre:** Atem

 **Carta Insignia:** Mago Oscuro.

 **Biografía:** tras perder el duelo con Yugi y volver al mundo espiritual, creyó que su misión había finalizado, pero cuando se enteró que un mal mayor a Zork había despertado de nuevo, su alma fue convocada de nuevo para unirse a sus amigos y a su hermana gemela en la nueva misión de salvar al mundo una vez más, volviendo a su propio cuerpo y descubriendo nuevos misterios de sus antepasados y la relación de su familia con ese nuevo mal, se siente algo confundido con respecto a Tea, ya que no quiere lastimar a Yugi, tiene una fuerte rivalidad con Abzu y Anubrix.

(Nota: agradezco a **DanyStormborn01** por inspirarme para una idea sobre los restos del valiente faraón)

 **Nombre:** Yubel

 **Carta Insignia:** Rayearth el Rey Dragón

 **Biografía:** hermana gemela de Atem, cuando ambos cumplieron los 16 años, mientras Atem se convertía en faraón, a ella se le encomendó la tarea de proteger la tumba donde se encontraban los restos de ese terrible mal, encerrada en un sarcófago mágico, mismo que la mantenía en un sueño de inmortalidad, mientras estuviera dentro del mismo, no envejecería, pero al despertar, es como cualquier humano, ama a su hermano y a sus padres, y ve en Yugi a un hermano menor, es la responsable de que Atem volviera a la vida, considera a Tea una chica dulce y gentil, así como la candidata perfecta para Atem.

 **Nombre:** Yugi Muto

 **Carta Insignia:** Mago Oscuro Niño

 **Biografía:** tras haber vencido a Atem en el duelo, Yugi y sus amigos volvieron a sus vidas cotidianas, pero cuando el nuevo enemigo hizo acto de aparición, Yugi tuvo que volver a los duelos, esta vez, con su propio estilo de lucha, ya que ahora no comparte cuerpo con Atem, pero debido a su gran afecto hacia el Mago Oscuro, Yubel le entrega una nueva versión de esa carta, la cual le hace volver a sentir la conexión con su carta favorita, así como Yubel lo ve como un hermanito, él la ve como una hermana mayor.

 **Nombre:** Tea Gardner

 **Carta Insignia:** Maleficent Reina de la Magia

 **Biografía:** la mejor amiga de Yugi, quien tras la partida de Atem quedo en una profunda depresión, misma que no podía dejar de lado, fue la primera, además de Yugi, que se alegró con el regreso de Atem y se impresiono al escuchar que tenía una hermana gemela, ella quiere decirle a Atem todo lo que no le dijo antes, pero el miedo a lastimar a Yugi la detiene, por alguna razón, se le invito al nuevo torno de duelo de monstruos y hace todo lo posible por salir adelante, con dos cartas que Atem y Yubel le dieron.

 **Nombre:** Seto Kaiba

 **Carta Insignia:** Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules

 **Biografía:** el gran rival de Atem y Yugi, quien por su gran lugar como duelista, fue invitado a participar en el nuevo torneo, donde además de todo, conocerá más sobre su vida en el antiguo Egipto, así como su misión de ayudar a la familia real a detener el despertar del gran monarca del mal, aunque mantiene su actitud distante con los demás, reconoce que le agrada más la hermana de Atem, si bien acepto que Yugi era el más grande duelista de todos los tiempos, no está dispuesto a quedarse en segundo lugar eternamente y menos quedar en tercero con el regreso de Atem.

 **Nombre:** Joey Wheeler

 **Carta Insignia:** Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos

 **Biografía:** el mejor amigo de Atem y Yugi, quien nuevamente se embarcara con ellos dos al nuevo torneo donde se decidirá el destino del mundo, aunque inicialmente no fue invitado, pero usando sus "talentos", consiguió unirse a la travesía de esta nueva aventura.

 **Otros:** esto incluye a los personajes que actuaran como sus aliados, tales como Tristán, Serenity, Duke, Vivian, el Abuelo Muto, la Sra. Muto, Mai, Rafael, Alister, Valon, Rebeca, Pegasus, Ishizu, Odión, Malik, entre otros, incluyendo OC.

(Nota: la razón por la cual no les dos sus biografías a ellos es porque sería alargarme demasiado y eso es lo que quiero evitar, pero si tienen alguna duda, será un placer aclarárselas).

 **Villanos**

 **Nombre:** Rey Drago

 **Carta Insignia:** Rey Drago

 **Biografía:** el antagonista principal del fic, un dios demonio que existió desde mucho antes que la vida misma e incluso mucho antes que el Reino de las Sombras, considerado por muchos como el origen del mal y el padre de Zork, hace siglos trato de destruir toda la vida existente, pero un grupo de nobles héroes se aliaron a los monstruos de duelo para oponerse, como este mal no puede ser destruido, aprisionaron su alma maligna en una tumba, misma que era resguardada por Yubel, cuando Pegasus creo el duelo de monstruos, encontró esta tumba y diseño la carta llamada "Rey Drago", volviéndola la más poderosa del juego, más poderosa que los dioses y que Exodia, desafortunadamente, la maldad en la carta era demasiado poderosa y Pegasus pago un alto precio por diseñarla, fue cuando Yubel escondió la carta en una isla lejana para que nadie la encontrara y así evitar que su maligno poder fuera liberado de nuevo.

 **Nombre:** Abzu el Caballero de las Tinieblas

 **Carta Insignia:** Dragón Exodus

 **Biografía:** Maestro de las Sombras y representante del Orgullo, Abzu es el más feroz y poderoso guerrero del rey, pero posee un código de honor inquebrantable, para él, el camino del honor es el único modo de asegurar la victoria y de lograr el regreso de su amo, a quien le es muy leal, hace siglos era un antiguo conquistador que hizo temblar al imperio romano por su ferocidad en batalla, desprecia cualquier acto cobarde y cree que quienes se valen de trampas para ganar no merecen llamarse duelistas, menos guerreros, tiene una gran rivalidad con Atem, Yubel, Yugi y Kaiba, así como una relación con Zaleska.

 **Nombre:** Zaleska la Reina Vampiro

 **Carta Insignia:** Drácula el Rey Vampiro

 **Biografía:** Maestra de la Noche y representante de la Lujuria, una vampiresa en todo sentido, seductora, bella y letal, le encanta jugar con sus víctimas antes de beber su sangre, está muy enamorada de Abzu y sabe que es correspondida, aunque el caballero casi no lo demuestra, es muy leal al rey y es la responsable de que Tea este en el torneo, ya que ella la invito por razones desconocidas, antes de servir a las tinieblas, solía ser una joven que soñaba con ser pintora, hasta que sufrió una traición y vendió su alma al mal.

 **Nombre:** Amazu la Gran Sacerdotisa

 **Carta Insignia:** Fénix Celestial

 **Biografía:** Maestra del Destello y representante de la Avaricia, sin embargo, ella no busca poder ni riquezas, ella busca conocimientos, ya que para ella, cuanto más sepas, más poderoso eres, casi no participa en las batallas directamente, pero no deben subestimarla, es muy devota a su amo y por lo general analiza las situaciones antes de actuar, demuestra sus grandes conocimientos de muchas maneras, ya sea en duelos y narrando alguna historia, fue ella quien encontró la carta donde su amo estaba sellado.

 **Nombre:** Anubrix el Rey de las Pesadillas

 **Carta Insignia:** Rey Cobra

 **Biografía:** Maestro de la Magia y representante de la Pereza, lo más retorcido que puede haber, un ser que se delita haciendo sufrir a sus oponentes, no le interesa el honor y solo quiere ver correr sangre, ama lastimar a quien lo enfrente, ya sea física o psicológicamente, guarda un gran odio hacia Atem y quiero vencerlo a toda costa para cumplir una venganza personal, misma que el propio Atem desconoce por completo.

 **Nombre:** Eiki la Ira de la Naturaleza

 **Carta Insignia:** El Gran Titán Elemental

 **Biografía:** Maestra de los Elementos y representante de la Ira, es el miembro más joven de las fuerzas elite del rey, una joven que tiene un terrible temperamento, aunque trata de mostrarse calmada, tiene la habilidad de que su cabello cambia de color de acuerdo a sus emociones; azul significa seria, púrpura significa tristeza, verde significa alegría y rojo significa furiosa, este último es su tonalidad más común.

 **Nombre:** Umbra el Espectro de la Muerte

 **Carta Insignia:** Vengador Fantasma

 **Biografía:** Maestra de los Fantasmas y representante de la Envidia, un ser fantasmal que se deleita torturando niños y robando sus almas, ya que para ella, el temor de los niños es un manjar delicioso, a veces ofrece las almas que captura a su amo y a veces las devora ella misma, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no excederse para desatar la ira de su señor sobre ella.

 **Nombre:** Leviatán el Rey Serpiente

 **Carta Insignia:** Gran Tsunami

 **Biografía:** Maestro del Mar y representante de la Gula, no es el mismo Leviatán que invoco Dartz, ya que él es capaz de razonar y pensar por sí mismo, considerando inferior a la bestia del Oricalcos y sintiéndose humillado porque fue vencido por los Dioses Egipcios, probablemente sea responsable de la desaparición del padre de Mako ese fatídico día de pesca.

 **Nombre:** Karai

 **Carta Insignia:** Mulan la Gran Guerrera

 **Biografía:** miembro de los Predadores, un grupo elite de los Maestros Oscuros cuya misión es eliminar a los competidores del torneo para robar sus almas, Karai fue entrenada por Abzu como guerrera y duelista, es muy segura de sí misma y de sus habilidades, leal a Abzu, aunque no tanto al rey, parece ir desarrollando sentimientos hacia Yugi, a quien constantemente acosa para retar a un duelo.

 **Otros:** esto incluye a otros personajes de Yugioh o soldados del ejército de Drago, así como a los OC que deseen ser villanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Y con esto he terminado con las biografías, pero ojo, esto NO significa que ya estoy recibiendo los datos, yo les avisare cuando los comenzare a aceptar, así que por favor, evítenme la molestia de estar pidiéndoles lo mismo una y otra vez, gracias._

 **Bueno, por mi parte ya es todo, cualquier duda que tengan pueden hacérmela por PM o en un comentario del fic "Furia Legendaria", que es el que más checo en estos momentos.**

 _ **Nos vemos…en Furia Legendaria…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ya, finalmente, aquí están los datos que necesito para sus OC, les pido por favor que lean las notas que voy a dejar de manera detallada, para que así puedan diseñar bien sus personajes y sin que yo les tenga que hacer notar los hechos que ya mencionare._

 **POR FAVOR, LEAN LAS NOTAS QUE VOY A DEJAR, SON IMPORTANTES**

 _Y he aquí los datos._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **DATOS**

 **Nombre del personaje**

 **Bando:** si esta aliado con Atem y los demás o si es un emisario del rey de las tinieblas, por ende, servidor de los Maestros Oscuros.

 **Apariencia:** su apariencia física, su complexión, color de piel, vestimenta, esto debe ser descrito lo más claro posible y detalladamente, ya que es la apariencia que su personaje puede tener durante todo el fic, a menos que quieran cambiarlo de repente en su vestimenta.

 **Personalidad:** si es alegre, gruñón, agresivo, tímido, miedoso, bipolar o incluso tripolar (estoy bromeando), pero debe ser una descripción clara de su personalidad, ya que será la que tendrá en todo el fic, pues se trata de la esencia de su personaje.

 **Carta Insignia:** misma que es su favorita y la más poderosa de su baraja, puede ser un monstruo, una carta mágica o trampa, una existente o creada por ustedes, esta debe ser descrita físicamente y en habilidades.

 **Baraja:** deben describir el tipo de baraja que poseen, ya sea de zombis, máquinas, dragones, peleadores, etc. No es necesario que describan las 40 cartas que se necesitan en la baraja, pero si hay alguna que deseen detallar, entonces está bien, yo veré como arreglar el resto de la baraja.

 **Biografía:** breve y clara del personaje, debe ser lo más entendible posible, sin errores ortográficos, porque a veces eso me dificulta entender un poco la historia de su personaje, eso se los encargo mucho.

 **NOTAS:**

 **1.- ESTA VEZ NO SE USARA LA IDEA DEL MULTIVERSO, TODO SERA EN UN SOLO MUNDO, PARA QUE EVITEN SEÑALAR QUE SUS PERSONAJES SON DE OTROS UNIVERSOS, ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**

 **2.- LOS DATOS LOS EMPEZARE A RECIBIR UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 77 DE FURIA LEGENDARIA, DATOS QUE ENVIEN ANTES DE QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA**

 **3.- TIENEN HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 79 PARA DAR SUS DATOS, YA QUE FURIA LEGENDARIA CASI TERMINA Y NO PUEDO ALARGARLO MAS, DATOS QUE SEAN ENTREGADOS DESPUES DE QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 79 NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA**

 **4.- LOS QUE SE PRECIPITARON Y ME ENVIARON SUS DATOS ANTES DE QUE YO LOS PIDIERA LES INFORMO QUE ESOS DATOS NO ERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA**

 **5.- PUEDEN DEJARME LOS DATOS EN UN COMENTARIO DE "FURIA LEGENDARIA", QUE ES EL FIC QUE MAS CHECO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS O SI LO PREFIEREN, ENVIARMELOS POR PM, LA DECISION ES SUYA**

 **6.- NO OLVIDEN QUE LA FECHA LIMITE SERA UNA VEZ QUE HAYA SUBIDO EL CAPITULO 79 Y QUE PODRAN DEJAR LOS DATOS EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO 77 DE "FURIA LEGENDARIA"**

 **7.- CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN PUEDEN ENVIARMELA POR PM O EN UN COMENTARIO DE "FURIA LEGENDARIA"**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Bueno, pues por mi parte ya sería todo para los datos, espero les sean de ayuda en la creación de sus OC y como explique, si tienen alguna duda, pueden enviármela por PM o en un comentario del fic "Furia Legendaria"._

 **NO OLVIDEN CHECAR LAS FECHAS DE CUANDO SE COMIENCEN A RECIBIR OC Y CUANDO SE DEJARAN DE RECIBIR, PARA EVITARNOS CUALQUIER POSIBLE PROBLEMA EN EL FUTURO, POR FAVOR, LEAN CON CUIDADO LAS NOTAS FINALES PARA EVITARNOS ALGUN PROBLEMA.**

 _Ahora sí, he terminado con todo lo que necesitaba decirles._

 _ **Nos vemos…en Furia Legendaria…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
